Cascade
by Setalina Muro
Summary: It was a dangerous secret he harbored and it was tearing him apart. Dangerous because his was a desperate passion for a woman in love with his most loyal servant. AtemxKisara Chuteshipping Oneshot


**Cascade  
By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary:** Secrets are a flood of emotion that drowns the soul when untold, cascading into the darkness and tearing a person apart. For the Pharaoh, this is a dangerously true. Especially when his secret is a desperate passion for a woman in love with his most loyal servant. AxK Chuteshipping (282)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**A/N:** The name _Cascade_ came from the name of the initial pairing, AtemxKisara. Now, much as I adore Kisara and Seto together, I have fallen into the process of fixing the only real cannon pairing in the entire series to include a triangle or another pairing entirely. The other two (for there are two) are mainly BakuraxKisara oriented (_Egyptian Lullaby, To Capture Her Spirit_ believe it or not in later chapters). Anyway, the pairing is called Chuteshipping. Why, I'll never know, but taking Chute from the title and looking up synonyms gives me waterfall, then cascade.

Also, this is probably the most pointless thing I've ever written. And to repeat what I said to my friend, my pointless is now eleven pages long. Enjoy.

Also, i am finally done with school for the summer! yeah. anyway, that's why you're getting this.

**Notes on the Story:**

For starters, this is AU (Alternate Universe) Ancient Egypt. Bakura is dead, but Kisara and sadly, Akunadin, are not. As much as I adore the thought of Akunadin perishing and spending all of eternity in a fiery doom, there can be no such occurrence, even though he plays no part in this of terrible importance and has one line.

Also, Kisara cannot die because that is who the pairing involves. Go figure.

* * *

**Cascade

* * *

**

The River Nile runs deep and swift, cutting through all of Egypt. Often, it floods, rebirthing the soil of the land and in turn, giving life to the people who inhabit the land. It is a great cycle that runs in a constant circle. Up at the high end of the Nile Valley, there sits a large, glistening waterfall. It is merely a tributary to the grand river, destined to dry up eventually, but for the moment, it is there and it means something.

To the Pharaoh of Egypt, it meant the whole world, because to him, it reflected purity, strength, beauty, loyalty, innocence, and trust. To him, it brought thoughts of a single glowing gem that stood out in his bitter fight against the darkness. To him it was a single light he yearned for day in and day out. But most importantly, to him she would be the greatest clash of conscience and desire to ever battle in his heart…

Pharaoh Atem sat upon his throne, gazing out across the expanse of the endless hall. His head, covered in tufts of gold, magenta and black hair, lay delicately against the back of his sun-tanned hand. In a show of complete apathy, he yawned widely, not bothering to cover it up with his other appendage. With that completed, he looked around the expanse of his throne room. Below him lay a flight of steps that would lead him down from his pedestal. Beyond that, three large, rounded pillars stretched to the ceiling, cradling the domed roof as it rounded down to meet the four walls. All these things were traced intricately with text and pictures from the Egyptian scribe, portraying out-of-date worships and more present gods scorning them. There, on the far side of the room, sat a set of large, gold encrusted doors, begging for someone to disturb them to keep their delicate hinges from rusting in the desolate peace of the kingdom.

The Pharaoh held an intense dislike for the situation. Although the peace and lack of wars was fine with him, the eerie calm and shortage of entertainment did not bode well. It was quite warm as well, the peak of an unusually warm Egyptian summer. Ever since the execution of the thief Bakura, the weather seemed to be the only thing to ponder, really.

Save for the missing priest…

Atem had just noticed it. He blinked away the stupor that accompanied endless hours in the throne room and gazed around. He did not sit alone in the room, of course. With him normally were six priests and his advisor, but could it be that his eyes deceived him and around him sat six people, not seven?

His eyes focused on each in turn, identifying them. First Shimon, his aged advisor. Shada, a priest, sat beside him. Next to him the High Priest Kalim and Priest Akunadin had made themselves comfortable on the throne room floor. Atem's gaze shifted to the left-hand side of his throne. Down the stairs there knelt High Priest Isis, the only female among them, deep in prayer, her eyes closed firmly and her hands clasped in front of her. Beside her was Mahad.

Brow furrowed as he exhaled softly, preparing to disturb the silence. "Where is Seto?" he asked.

Isis started, tearing herself away from a near vision to gaze faithfully upon her king. The others raised their heads as well, inspecting the missing priest's usual spot lacking occupant before focusing back upon their Pharaoh.

"I do not know, my liege," Kalim said. "Would you like us to go search for him?"

"There is no such need, my Lord," Isis said, the strange necklace around her neck fading gently from the eerie golden glow that had accompanied its activation. "He will return to the hall momentarily." Her eyebrows furrowed slightly in a bemused fashion, but she shook her head, casting away whatever thoughts perturbed her.

Shimon chuckled. Atem cast him a questioning look to which Shimon replied, "I merely find it funny that all danger has passed now and the only use for the Sennen items is to locate a stray priest."

The others laughed softly and Atem nodded his head in response, a small smile playing on his lips. Their gaiety faded quickly as if a large vacuum had been lowered into the room to swallow up all the sound. When the door opened moments later, it was almost as if the very ground had split, leaving open a perfect pathway to hell.

The grand doors popped open with a creak of their hinges, as though singing Hallelujah at the motion. Strutting through them was a tall man with tanned skin. He was dressed in a long blue robe, adorned at the edges, waist, neck and shoulders with gold. From the gold raiment on his shoulders there hung a long cape that fanned out behind him as he moved toward the Pharaoh. His head was topped with a hat of similar color to his robes, adorned by a golden serpent. His cold blue eyes were fixed upon the throne as he marched forward, his hand clasped tightly around the golden Sennen Rod.

Akunadin was the first to speak, reaching a gentle hand toward the younger man. "Why, Priest Seto, where have you been?"

But the young priest made no reply as he brushed easily past the wrinkled hand. This was odd behavior and the others stared after him as he moved by them all, casting none so much as a glance. As he reached the bottom of the steps to the throne, he bowed on one knee before the Pharaoh.

"Seto," Atem demanded, his brow furrowed. "What is the meaning of this behavior?"

A moment of silence passed in which the priest licked his bottom lip and exhaled before answering.

"I apologize for my poor attendance and manners earlier, my lord," he said.

"Forgiven, but I still am searching for an explanation."

"Great Pharaoh, I am…" there was an uncomfortable pause for the priest in which he cleared his throat. "I am, as you might say…in, er…like."

"With a girl?" Mahad murmured, stunned.

"Silence, Mahad," Atem instructed. "Continued, Seto."

Priest Seto looked up, his eyes pleading wit the Pharaoh. He swallowed. "My king, I seek the Dragon girl, Kisara's hand in marriage..."

* * *

Atem lay awake that night, staring into the darkness that hovered above his bed. He stared into the nothingness, his heart low in his chest. Closing his eyes and turning in bed, Atem prayed desperately for some counsel to put his weary mind to rest, but closing his eyes only brought visions of the High Priest's desperate plea and the face of an angel floating just out of his reach.

He had given no reply to the priest, but Atem knew he could only bide his time for one day before Seto would ask again. As far as he could tell, he had only tonight.

Stealing from his bed, Atem reached for a tunic and his dark cloak. He did not bother with his crown, nor any adornments. The Puzzle he normally bore lay wrapped gently in velvet on a dresser to the far side of the room.

He passed through the door into the silent hallway beyond, creeping down the length of it. A moment later, a glimmering of light caught his eye and he moved quickly behind a tall vase, listening to the voices as they approached.

A flickering torch announced their arrival as the pair paused in front of the Pharaoh's hiding place. He peered cautiously around the corner, attempting to identify the persons.

"I just do not understand this," one said, his voice familiar to the Pharaoh.

"I do not ask you understand, Mahad," a female voice answered. "I merely ask for your aid. You must tell Priest Seto he cannot have speech with Lady Kisara tonight."

_Mahad…and Isis?_ What in the world could they have been talking about, Atem wondered, confusion flooding him.

Mahad's voice was laced with confusion as surly as the Pharaoh's mind was. "Isis, why do you ask me to do this? Have you had a vision? Is that what this concerns?"

"I cannot tell you!" Isis hissed.

"Why?"

"I have had a vision, but there are secrets involved. Secrets of the heart which are no mine to tell! Mahad, I beg you!"

"Alright! Alright! Calm yourself!" he moved forward as if to steady Isis. "Now, what am I to tell Seto, should he ask for reason?"

"Tell him I have had a vision and it is in the best interest of his desire to wed her that he leave Kisara in peace this evening."

Mahad still seemed doubtful, but he bade her goodnight, murmuring something about Seto and a _girl_, and strode off in the direction of the High Priest's room. Isis remained standing there, her own torch wavering softly. Mahad's footsteps faded moments after his guiding light. Only then did Isis speak.

"My Pharaoh, are you there?"

Atem started, nearly falling forward into the vase he hid behind, but he calmed himself well enough that he would not be revealed. His heard pumped quickly in his chest.

"My Pharaoh," Isis said again. "I know you are hidden here. I know what you seek, for I have seen it. I am your servant, my lord. I only wish to help you."

He pondered it for a moment, thinking on how else Isis would know he were here or what he planned to do. He wasn't even sure what he planned to do! There was no plan!

"I am here, Isis," he sighed, standing up to face her. "How much do you know?"

"I know only what I have seen of what is to come and though you may wish it, it is not my place to tell you. I have saddled your horse and the back entrance lay unguarded tonight. You must be back before sunrise."

The Pharaoh blinked at her in surprise. "You have seen that far?"

"I have, and you must go now. The moon is half risen."

"Thank you, Isis," Atem breathed before stealing away from her down the corridor.

"Luck be with you tonight, my king."

"I can only hope," he whispered as he continued. "I can only hope…"

* * *

The door creaked slightly as he touched it and peered through, gazing into a room. It appeared mostly empty, so he pushed open the door a bit more. The room beyond it was simple, yet elegant, decorated in shimmering white cloth. As far as Atem could tell, the room was empty.

Atem took a tentative step forward, crossing the threshold of the door. He froze when foot fall echoed back at him, his eyes wide at the loud noise. A voice called out in the darkness.

"Seto?"

The voice came from the balcony, so delicate and feeble, it might have belonged to the wind, but Atem saw its owner standing against the night, glowing with an energy all her own. Her body was tensed slightly as she waited for a reply, but to her ears, none came, and Atem stood silently in the door watching her elegant frame.

"Seto?" she called out again, turning to face the door. Her eyes widened slightly as an unrecognized figure stood there. The Pharaoh could only stare at her, pale white hair gleaming with the passing starlight. Delicate strands played in front of her face, flesh still as milk white as the day she stepped into the land of Egypt. Her sapphire eyes glowed with suspicion as she gazed at the intruder.

"Who are you?" she said, her voice a chorus of tinkling bells no longer. "What do you want?"

Atem thrust himself from this trance and opened his mouth, uncertain for a moment what he would say, but something came from him naturally, as if his mind has planned the meeting his whole life. "Pardon me for interrupting you at this hour, Lady Kisara."

She started. "Oh, forgive me, Pharaoh! I could not tell your face in this light!" She knelt to the ground reverently and it was Atem's turn to start.

He walked toward her and she gazed up at him as he paused in front of her. "No," he said, grabbing her wrists and pulling her to her feet. "Not you, Kisara. I have all of Egypt to bow to me, but not you. Never you."

Kisara searched his eyes questioningly. "Is something troubling you, Pharaoh?" she asked.

"I—…not here. Kisara, will you come with me? I need to settle things before tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, my Pharaoh? Why is that?"

Atem shook his head and moved back toward the door, the cloak flapping behind him. He paused, turning to her. She stood motionless in the place he had left her, gazing at him with wonder in her eyes. The Pharaoh reached one tan hand out to her imploringly, and a soft smile touched his lips.

"Kisara…"

And a moment later, the room lay empty, the pale drapes blowing with the breath of the wind…

The echo of hoof beats traveled across the expanse of the windblown sands. The horse traversed not far behind it now, cresting a sand dune. The air rushed past the two riders straddling the beast as they strove forward a destination somehow setting itself in the lead rider's mind. Destiny and water.

"Pharaoh," the white-haired girl hollered over the rush of wind. "Where are we going?"

Atem looked back at her and smiled reassuringly. "We'll be there soon," he called back to her. "Very soon, I promise."

He turned back, smiling softly. As he journeyed a picture began to form in his mind, and in an instant, he knew exactly where he would take her.

The horse picked up speed suddenly as they traveled down the edge of a particularly tall dune of sand. Kisara cried out softly with the surprise dive and lunged forward to catch herself on him. A shiver slid down Atem's spine as his companion clutched her arms more tightly around his waist and buried her face into the small of his back.

Moments later, the pace of the horse slackened again as Atem pulled on the reins. Slowing to a trot, the horse complied gladly, its sides heaving with the strain of the heavy run. The young Pharaoh spotted a small copse of stunted trees just ahead and turned the horse toward it.

As they stopped by a tree, Atem moved slightly in his seat and the grip around him tightened. He smiled as he watched Kisara, her hair windblown and eyes clamped firmly shut.

"It's alright, Kisara," he said softly, daring himself to brush his finger across her soft, moonlit hair. "You can let go now."

She pulled back, slightly flustered, blinking in surprise. "Forgive me, Pharaoh," she said. "It was a very sudden drop. I was not expecting it."

"It's alright," he answered, dismounting then turning to help her down. "And please, I will be no more Pharaoh now then the horse. I am Atem, son of Akunumkanon, no more." He placed his hands on her waist and her palms pressed into his shoulders as he lifted her to the ground. He paused for a moment, watching her gentle smile of thanks before turning and taking her hand. "Follow me, Kisara."

They dashed off across the sands and moments later the sound of rushing water rolled over them and they stopped as their feet touched wet sand. The moon stood overhead now and its pale light glimmered brilliantly off the rushing water as it lapped over the banks moving toward its eminent destination.

Kisara stared at it, her mouth slightly agape. "It's…amazing," she breathed moving away from him and following the wide stream down its bank, ogling at the crystalline water.

Atem stood watching her, gazing fondly. After a moment, he took to a quick pace, catching up with her a length down the waterway. He gently touched her shoulder and she turned slightly, eyes shining. She loved it, and he knew she would. There was nothing around the palace for miles save for desert and a stunted oasis, and she can't have come from a place like Egypt, he knew. So water, something she rarely saw, seemed the best thing he could give to her.

"It's so wonderful," she whispered.

"I have one more thing to show you, Kisara," Atem said, continuing down the bank.

She continued to follow him, pausing every other moment to watch something speed down beyond them; a fish, bug, perhaps even a stick or small leaf. Specks of sand would glitter with down pouring moonlight as well as the smoothed rocks, churned flat by the water. She was fascinated with it.

Down further, the ground began to slope downward and the water churned more heavily, moving closer to its final destination. They followed it closely until they reached a drop-off. The water plummeted off the edge, spilling down many feet and crashing below. Looking over the edge of the ridge, the desert stretched beyond it and as the stream ran off, it joined with another running river.

Atem stopped and pointed across the sands. "There's the Nile," he said, turning Kisara's attention to the place where the two glittering pools gleamed as they ran together.

"It's all so beautiful," she sighed, closing her eyes and opening them again. Suddenly, she started back as something darted in front of her face. Letting out a small squeak she stumbled and tripped on a small rock, landing in the sand. "What was that?" she exclaimed.

Laughing softly, Atem reached for the tiny, fluttering thing that had 'attacked' his companion. He knelt down by her, opening his hand.

"It's a firefly," he said, gently shaking his hand so the tiny bug could fly away. "And I believe it's lost. Wait here a moment."

He stood up, pulling away from her gently and turning his back. Kisara watched with wide eyes as he paused at the edge of the cliff as if evaluating it.

"Pharaoh?" she implored. He paid her no attention. "A-Atem!"

And suddenly, he stepped off.

Her breath hitched suddenly and she stared at the edge in shock. He hadn't gone off! He didn't!

She sat up and settled on her knees, forcing her breath as she moved toward the cliff.

"Atem?" she whispered, preparing to peer over the edge.

"Yessums?" he quipped, head popping back over the edge, causing Kisara to shriek and flail backwards. He grinned deviously at her. "Didn't frighten you, did I?"

Her blue eyes were wide and what little color she had had fled and now flooded back to her face ten fold. "You! You!" she sputtered indignantly before burying her face in her hands.

Atem heaved himself onto the ledge and touched her shoulder, eyes full of worry.

"I'm sorry, Kisara," he whispered apologetically. "I didn't mean to—"

"No, no," she cut in. "I-I just thought that you…you had…"

"No, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry," Atem said again. "But I want to show you something." He took her hand and brought her to the edge, dropping off of it to a wide one below and raising his arms to help her down.

She complied easily and when he took her hand and began walking down the length of the ledge, she didn't pull back or quiver but moved closer to keep from falling.

The roar of the waterfall was deafening as they neared it and ducked into a vine-covered hole behind it. Moving into it, the sound began to lessen behind them and darkness descended in the cave.

Atem stopped and put his hands on Kisara's shoulders. "I'll be right back. Stay here."

She nodded and he moved away, leaving her alone in the cave. A short distance away she watched sparks appear with the clinking of metal on rock. Atem was using a flint stone. He stood up in the distance now, a flame glowing in his hand. He beckoned her toward him and she went, stepping carefully. He took her hand as she neared.

"Look," he said, running the flame across the wall so it blazed against it. The wall was left scorched, but nothing stood out.

"There's nothing," she said.

But he shook his head and told her to close her eyes. The heat pulled away as he began to walk around, touching the flame to the wall. A moment later, Kisara hear it sizzle as Atem flung it out of the entrance into the waterfall.

"Open your eyes," he prompted.

She did so, blinking in the darkness. But it wasn't dark. A soft gasp of awe issued from her mouth. It was…glowing! Her hand crested it and the creatures that made it up started before settling back in place. Some had taken to the air, glimmering all around her.

"The fireflies," Atem stated, coming toward her. "They're wonderful aren't they?"

"How did you find this place?" Kisara asked looking at him.

Atem smiled. "My mother. She brought me here once before she died. I was very young at the time, but I always remembered. I would dream about this often after she passed. She always said that this place was special and that everyone I brought here must have kind intentions and-" he stopped, the reminiscing smile slowly fading. "I loved my mother very much, Kisara, and I took everything she said to heart."

"I understand," Kisara responded settling to the ground. "My grandmother was very similar. Kind, loving, wise."

"Indeed," Atem nodded, following her example, gazing at the wall as silence fell between them. His heart pounded uncomfortably in his chest as all the words he wanted to say ran through his mind.

'_Kisara, I lo-'_

She broke into his reality suddenly. "Atem, before we left the palace, you spoke of settling something and being unable to do so inside of the palace walls. What was it?"

Atem was slightly taken aback. A smooth furrow of calm had fallen across her face and her hands were folded neatly across her lap. The long blue dress adorning her rustled slightly.

"What can I say, Kisara?" he answered. "It is a difficult thing to put into words."

She nodded as if she understood, the moment passing again in which neither said anything, and then suddenly…

"I love you."

He watched her carefully, but no change came over her face. A calm indifference remained there, one he was certain she had adopted from Seto. She made no movement to speak or answer and Atem felt his drumming heart sink.

"Kisara, I know that this is a shock and…and…" courage was failing him. Is this what Isis had seen? Him making a fool of himself? What had been the point then?

He turned away, moving to stand, when a warm hand touched his own and a soft voice called gently to him.

"Atem…"

It was Kisara, of course, and she was gazing at him with pained blue eyes. He settled back watching her.

"Atem, first you must know that I admire you for your strength and kindness and you are a wonderful Pharaoh, but…I love Seto, with all my heart."

Atem nodded dumbly, closing his eyes, and turning away slightly. An ache struck his heart.

"Listen!" Kisara stated, breathing out sorrowfully and gazing at him with eyes brimmed with tears. "I do not say this to hurt you, Atem!" she touched his face, forcing his eyes to her. "You cannot possibly understand how sorry I am that I must say this to you! I don't want to hurt you."

He was gazing at her with shock, watching as several tears trailed down her face. In that moment, he sincerely loved her more than she ever had.

Wrapping his arms around her, he cradled her gently. She moved slightly and gazed at his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, but he only smiled, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Her mouth curled into a soft answering smile and she leaned into his shoulder.

As he rested his chin atop her head, he noted several things. Even though his hands were cupped comfortably around her waists and hers were laced around his shoulders, his heart was a calm, constant tempo. He smiled, loving her with his whole being, yet finding himself content to have only this one moment.

"Kisara."

"Hmm?"

"Let's return home…"

It ended the same as it had begun: a small ripple on the surface of his heart. Even as he guided her toward another and let her go, he was happy.

Turning now toward the two, he smiled and reached for their hands, taking them and putting them together. He spoke aloud as they made eye contact, smiling shyly.

"Here we are, and here it all begins. It starts with a small trickle, a breath one can barely stand to take, and from there it grows. A stream, a river, a lake even. All of it churning to become the vow you make today. And here it falls, my friends, for love cascades forever…"

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it, my dears. I do hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to push the wonderful little button in the corner and leave me a review.

Lina


End file.
